So In Love
by Yas Snape
Summary: Songfic with Xavier and Eric. Please forgive the sp errors! So In Love by Cole Porter. XMen characters belong to Marvel.


Charles missed him, he missed him so much that it hurted. It didn't matter the years he had spent trainning his X-Men to kill him at any cost, to hurt him and hate him with all their will. Everytime he saw Erick he felt weak, his blood pressure rised and his heart began to race with a ferocity that he thought it was going to explode at any minute.

Everyone took for granted that the great Charles Xavier was above those kind of feelings, that love, desire and needing were only for the weak and that was something they couldn't see in their Xavier, and that was why he loved Erick so much... He knew all his weakness, fears and desires. Erick knew that he was made of flesh and bone, and nothing else.

**_Strange dear, but true dear,  
When I'm close to you, dear,  
The stars fill the sky,"_**

_**So in love with you am I. **_

3 AM... What was Charles doing now? It didn't matter, he didn't want to know, he didn't care... At least that's what he told himself every night, all the nights he would lie down in his bed and search for the heat and proximity of the other man's body. Everytime he thought about Charles he questioned this pointless war between them, but he knew that it was impossible to stop now, he wouldn't back down and neither would Charles. So every night, when he woke up searching for Charles, he would go out and find someone to relieve himself with and payed enough so he could spend all night sleeping hugged with his fantasy, Charles.

_**  
Even without you,  
My arms fold about you,  
You know darling why,   
So in love with you am I. **_

Charles couldn't spend another minute lying down on that bed, it was going to drive him mad if he did, so he got up and went for a walk... He went to their spot, a secret garden hidden in the middle of all the other gardens. He remembered very well the first time they went to that spot.

Flashback

"Charles, are you sure you want to buy this house: It's so big and... Wow!"

Erick took in the sight in front of him, a small garden with so much beauty and delicacy that he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you playing tricks with me Charles? 'Cause if you are..."

"Nothing like that my friend, - Charles said between laughter. – All the things you see here are real. I wanted you to see this garden, I chose it to be ours, no one shall enter here, except us."

End Flashback

How could he do that to me? How could he turn his back to their dream? Alright, it was mainly his dream, but still... Hadn't they agreed to stand together in everything? He drifet off to sleep right there, seated on his weel chair.

_**  
In love with the night mysterious,  
The night when you first were there,  
In love with my joy delirious,  
When I knew that you could care, **_

This night Erick didn't want another, he wanted Charles, and not an illusion, but he knew he couldn't have him, so he went to the only place where he could be close to Charles. In the moment he entered their garden, the only spot in the mansion that wasn't monitorated, he saw Charles chair. He was so beautiful when asleep, Erick could spend eternity in that moment.

/ It's not very polite to watch people sleep, you know//

"Charles?"

Xavier slowly openned his eyes and saw that his mind wasn't playing tricks with him, he was really there.

"Hello, old friend... Do you come here a lot?"

"No, it's been years... And you?"

"Almost everyday, but the urge was greater tonight..."

Erick laid one hand on Charles shoulder, and the later rested his on top of the other's and bent his head to the side so his cheek made contact with Erick's warm flesh.

"What led us this far, Charles?"

"Do you really want an answer? Do you really want to bring this up now?"

"No..." Erick knew that if he did it would only hurt them more and more.

"I still love you..." Charles whispered.

Erick felt a pain almost unberable in his chest when he heard this, but he wouldn't show.

"What's that now Charles? Showing weakness to your enemy? That's not a very wise thing to do..."

"You know very well that love is not a weakness... As matter of fact, is the only thing that still keeps me going... My love for you... Hope that one day you..."

"I what, Charles? Change my mind? You know that won't happen." Erick stood in front of Charles and started to pick him up from his chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Calm down, my old friend... I'm just going to put you there." – Erick said while taking Charles to the bench where thy spent countless nights together.

When Erick picked him up he could smell every scent in Erick's body, they hadn't change... Sandalwood, cinnamon and Erick's own scent. He buried his face on the other man's neck wanting to lose himself in that smell, in those arms, in that body... God it has been so long...

"You know Charles, I don't need to be a telepath to know exactly what ypu're thinking right now... Besides, your body is making it very clear."

Charles looked down at his growing erection.

"Don't worry. – Erick whispered in Charles year. – That's what I want too..."

They never made it to the bench, they lied down right there, in the grass.

**_  
So taunt me, and hurt me,  
Deceive me, desert me,  
I'm yours, till I die...  
So in love... So in love...  
So in love with you, my love... am I..._**

After the best sex they ever had, they lied there, in eachother's arms... They couldn't believe what had just happened, and they didn't want it to end.

"You're still just as wonderful as I remember..."

"You too Charles, you too... Now sleep, you look tired."

Erick took the cover in Charles chair and covered them, he watched Charles drift off to sleep as the sun began to rise. How he wished this could be like this forever, but he knew it couldn't. He placed a kiss on Charles forehead and got on his feet preparing to leave. After he was dressed up he took a rose and left it on Charles side, where he was previously lying down. He kissed Charles one more time, this time on the mouth, and left. Charles, who had watched all the ritual took the rose and felt a tear running down his face.

"Goodbye old friend... Someday we will be together."


End file.
